LOZ:WW Trip to old Hyrule
by narutoxhinata592
Summary: Komali and Medli find the mermaid suit, and they want to take Link along with them, but what will they find at the bottom?


_Disclaimer: I do not own this series. Short sweet and to the point._

* * *

"Link! Hey Link!"

Link recognized the voice right away and got up. He looked to the side of his boat he was sailing on. The boat which used to harbor the soul of the king of red lions.

"Hey Medli, Komali!" Link said waving to the two Rito. "What's up?"

They both landed in the boat with ease.

"Me and Komali found this awesome tool!" Medli said anxiously "Show 'im Komali!"

Prince Komali nodded and took out what looked like half of a fish.

"I didn't know lunch could be used as a tool." Link said a little weirded out by the fish half.

"No, it's not just a fish half, it's a mermaid fin." Medli said, "With it, we can go deep into the great sea. It's called the Mermaid suit."

"Mermaid suit, where'd you find it?" Link asked

"Oh some place called the mermaid's cave." Medli said shrugging her shoulders

"Hmm weird, I know that place somehow." Link said trying to remember where he knows it from.

"So come on let's go!" Medli said.

"Wait, if we're going deep under water, there's someone I want to bring along." Link said

"Really who?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Underwater you say?" Tetra asked

Medli nodded "Yeah, with these suits we can breathe for a long time, I thought it'd be cool to see what's under the sea, what treasures we could find, see what it's like under the…uh Ms Tetra?"

Medli lost her at treasure.

"Mako your in charge while I'm gone" Tetra said sternly

"Yes Ma'am!" Mako said fixing his glasses

"Gonzo, you have Mako's duties till I come back" Tetra said

"I go' it Miss Tetra!" Gonzo said

"Niko…try not to screw up while I'm gone."

"I'll try my darndest madam!" He said tripping over an upright barrel. Seriously how does one accomplish that?

"Well, see you boys later." Tetra said hopping down into the boat.

Medli just realized something. "Hey! Don't forget about me!!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where are we diving?" Tetra asked

"We're going near Outset isle." Medli giggled, "I wonder what Outset was called back when it was still Hyrule."

Tetra shrugged her shoulders. "No clue, but there's one way to find out."

"Actually, there are two." Link said

Everyone looked at him.

"Ah that's right! The Mapfish!" Komali said

"That's right" Link said getting out some bait. He threw the red substance out into the ocean. About a minute went by and a fishy shadow came toward the boat.

" 'Hoy smallfry!" the fish said "whatcha need?"

"Just a quick question, Mr fish. What is under Outset Island?" Medli asked

"Well from what I've seen, it was a small town called Kakariko village. Some pretty cool things are in there. Back then; Dragon Roost was part of a mountain region near Outset. It's said it was home to a lost tribe called the Gorons. A group of rock people. Legends also say that Kakariko was under the watchful eye of the sage of darkness. A Shiekah woman named Impa."

"Interesting." Tetra said

"It's said the sage was also the caretaker for the royal family for many generations." The fish said "Well that's all for now fry, throw me some more bait sometime." The Mapfish said as he descended back into the depths.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Medli said

Everyone put one of the fins on their feet. One after another they dove in the great sea.

Link opened his eyes. Usually he would close them back up because water got in his eyes, but he could see perfectly. The sea was huge underground. Everything was just as he expected. A land that was lost in time. The former land of Hyrule.

"So, where do we go from here?" Tetra asked

"Woah! You can talk underwater?!" Link said surprised

"Yeah duh. I'm a mermaid now." Tetra said

"You'd think it'd come naturally." Medli said

"It's not hard to figure out." Komali said

Link felt pretty stupid right now.

The four traveled lower and lower. Until Medli hit something.

"OW!" She said feeling her head "What hit me?"

"The bottom."

"…oh" Medli said

They all looked around at the sunken Kakariko.

"Looks nice." Medli said "Let's take a look around."

The first house they went to was the most regular looking one. Boy, were they wrong.

Tetra was the first to open the door. "Let's see, hmm… this house was abandoned before we got here. Or…"

"IT'S YOU!" a man came out of the corner and grabbed Link into a hug.

"It's the young hero who saved us from that horrid curse! Oh joy!" said the man dancing around, lights shown in and five more people appeared. The man put Link down. And started dancing

"Hey you look different hero!" said one

"Naw it has to be him, he wears the same clothes!" Said another

"Well there's only one way to be sure" Said yet another "What's your name?"

Link hesitated "uhhh… Link"

"IT IS!"

"Wai-wait a second!" Link said calling for a stop "I'm named after the Hero of Time, is that who you mean?"

"Aww it isn't him." They all lost all the hype they had.

"We were so sure, you look just like young Link." Said one of them

"I have a good question, how are you still living underwater?!" Tetra asked

"Well, there's a story that hasn't been told in a while." Said one

"The thing is, in the time of the hero, not only did he save the world by defeating the evil king, he was also quite the gentleman. Always seeing what he could do for anyone in town. He always helped Anju with her Cucco's, because that girl had a fierce allergic reaction, he helped old man Dampé with his graveyard shift. This kid did it all." Said the father

"The thing he did for us was something I believe was the most generous of all. You see, we were cursed by the great golden skulltula's. We became one of them. We asked the hero if he could release the curse on us by destroying all of the golden skulltula's around the world." Said one of the children

"One after another we started returning to our bodies. When my last son had returned, the hero told me he had only killed fifty. I was the only one without a true form. I told him he needn't worry about me. I was glad enough that he had given my children a life again. But he destroyed them all. I was ecstatic. He had done enough, but he even saved me by destroying the rest!" The father said gladly

"But how does that explain why you're down here?" Medli said "Are you ghosts?"

"Sadly no, the skulltula's had another curse bound to them." One said "If one is cursed, their souls cannot rest."

"So you can't leave this world?" Link asked

"Sadly no, we cannot. But we look at the bright side, we always have fun any way we can. And we can do it forever!"

"Hey, you know the land pretty well. Do you mind being a tour guide?" Medli asked

"Sadly, the flaw to that is, we can't leave the house." Said one

"Aw darn it." Medli said "Then can you point us to Dragon Roo- I mean the mountain region here?"

"Well if you mean Death Mountain, then it's just north of here." Said the father

"Thank you very much!" Medli said swimming out of the house

"Thanks for the story!" Link said following

"See ya!" said Tetra

Komali bowed low and swam to catch up.

"That boy, he reminds me of him so much."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're goin to Death Mountain, we're goin to Death Mountain!" Medli chortled as she swam.

"I wonder what's up there." Link said trying to keep up with the hyperactive Rito.

"Probably something like treasure." Tetra said

"Well we'll find out when we get there." Komali said

They went through all the ruins. All of what used to be Death Mountain. Until they reached the top.

"So this was home to Gorons huh?" Tetra said

"Looks like it." Medli said "I've never met a Goron, so I don't know."

Rocks of all kind were covered in algae. A giant stone statue stood in the middle broken and moss filled. At the bottom of the cave was a small walkway. Near the doorway was a white and red carpet. The first thing they noticed in the room was a huge throne. Near it was a small compilation of graves made of large stones.

Medli looked over the graves. "This is the grave of Darunia Goro. A great leader, known as the Fire Sage."

"Darunia? I've heard that name before in the castle." Link said

"Yeah, I was looking at that too." Tetra said, "It was said the Hero of Time was helped by friends he made through time. The Sage of Fire, Darunia, a Goron, The Sage of Forest, Saria, a Kokiri, The Sage of Water, Ruto, a Zora, The Sage of Light, Rahru, a Hylian, The Sage of Darkness, Impa, a Shiekah and The Sage of Spirit, Nabooru, a Gerudo."

"So all these people helped him defeat the evil king?" Medli asked

"So it says in legend." Tetra said mystically

"They helped him much like you and Makar helped me." Link said

A gleam of light caught Tetra's eye. It was a glowing red ruby in the shape of what looked like a dragon's foot. any normal person would leave it because it would be what was left of the Goron race and belonged to a holy sage.

"I'll be taking this." Tetra said silently grabbing the stone

Tetra is anything but normal.

A huge rumbling shook them all.

"Tetra what did you do?!" Link asked dodging rocks.

"I didn't do it!"

"WHO DARES TAKE THE PRECIOUS GORON RUBY?!!!!!" a loud voice roared through the cave.

"Who was that?!" Medli asked covering her ears.

A ghostly figure appeared in the throne where the ruby was. He had a large build, with a white mane covering the bottom of his face.

"HMM?!" he said with a quizzical look on his face. He looked from left to right at the people he was going to haunt. A blonde dark skinned girl, a red haired bird-girl, a scared looking bird-boy and…

"MY BROTHER!!!" He said grabbing Link in a bone-crushing hug. Seriously I think that one broke some ribs.

"Uhh who are you?!" Link asked as the ghostly figure put him down

"DO YOU NOT REMEMBER ME MY BROTHER?!" He asked

"I'm not who you think I am, I'm not the hero of time." Link said thinking to himself '_this isn't going to be the second time I'm going to be mistaken as the hero is it?'_

"MY APOLOGIES, YOU LOOK SO MUCH LIKE MY SWORN BROTHER." Said the Goron ghost. "I AM DARUNIA, FORMER LEADER OF THE GORONS."

* * *

**Nxh592: Well, guys, this story was created out of shear boredom. I may go back to this after I catch up. Stay Tuned!**


End file.
